Some computer systems combine the display element features of a laptop and a tablet by providing dual screens: one on each side of the lift open cover (or top half) of the laptop. When the laptop is closed, only the outer screen is visible and the computer may function as a tablet. When the laptop is open (also known as clamshell mode), the inner screen becomes visible and typically serves as the primary screen. Some of these computer systems, however, permit the simultaneous use of both inner and outer screens while operating in clamshell mode. When both screens are in use, though, the user can generally only see what is presented on the screen in front of them. The content of the screen facing away from the user is not visible. The user may wish to known what is being displayed on the away-facing screen, particularly if that content is changing dynamically.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.